Death Note vs Luffy and Zoro
by YataraM
Summary: Just something I randomly thought up... It was funny so I had to post it... Title explains most and inside has further details!
1. Luffy, Zoro

**Hey people! This is just something I came up with and thought it was HILARIOUS so... I made a FanFiction out of it! Hope you like it! Please R+R! Oh and this is my first fanfic... Don't yell at me pls!**

_So lets just imagine that Kira (from Death Note) magically ended up in the world of One Piece, on a raft near a certain lion headed ship..._

Kira woke up on a random raft in the middle of nowhere. For a few days he had past random islands. "_Earth doesn't have this many islands!" _he thought. _"But then... Where am I?"_

Off in the distance he saw a large ship. The ship had a smiling lion at the front... and a flag... a pirate flag.

"_Pirates? This can't be good... At least I have my Death Note... I just need their names and I'll be fine."_

Luffy looked out to sea. It was his favourite view in the world. Just to be able to see it was one of his reasons for becoming a pirate.

In the distance he saw a small brown raft. Luffy grinned. "_Maybe I can make whoever is on the ship my nakama!"_

"OI! Captain! What'cha looking at?" Zoro called.

"There's someone out at sea Zoro! I'm bringing him on board!"

_"The poor guy... If only he knew what was coming..." _ Zoro thought as he remembered the many times Luffy had slingshot him from far distances.

Light noticed something flying towards his raft. It looked like... a hand... and it was ... stretching...and grabbed on to his raft... and _"OH MY GOD IM FLYING! WHAT THE-" _ Kira's thoughts were cut off after being smashed on to the deck of the ship he had seen earlier.

Light groaned as he sat up. On the ship was a short raven-haired boy standing beside a... Green-haired man. In the back, approaching him was a man with blond hair, a woman with long orange hair, a... racoon thing with horns, a guy with a long nose, a woman with black hair, a... cyborg and... and... a walking skeleton. Light decided that he definitely wasn't on earth.

"Who... Who are you?" Kira asked.

"Me? I'm Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy."

"_Good... got his name..."_

"And the rest of you?" Kira asked.

"Roronoa Zoro."

"Sanji."

"Robin."

"Chopper."

"Usopp."

"Franky."

"Brook."

"Nami."

"Well, we've given our names. Mind telling us yours?"

"Light. Yagami Light."

Kira noticed that not all these people had given... or had last names. _"Well this is a pirate crew right? If I just find out who the captain is...If I take out the captain, the rest should fall with him. That green-haired guy seems like a captain-like figure..."_

"Captain, why'd you bring ANOTHER random person on board?" the one who called herself Nami said.

"I dunno... he just seemed lonely so... I brought him so he wouldn't be alone!" the raven haired boy said... Luffy, was it?

Kira thought for a moment. _"HE"S THE CAPTAIN! Well at least I know his name but... who would have a care-free guy like him as a captain?"_

Kira brought out his Death Note. The Strawhats were distracted and yelling at each other, per usual, and didn't notice.

Kira wrote a name in the Death Note: Monkey D. Luffy

"_40 seconds... then he'll die from a heart attack... 21... 13... 8...2,1,0!"_

Luffy was still laughing... but his skin was steaming up and turning pink.

"Luffy!" Chopper yelled. "I told you not to use Gear 2nd randomly!"

"Huh? Gear 2nd? I'm not- Hey look at that I am using Gear 2nd!"Luffy laughed.

"What, did you drink too much coffee and give yourself a forced heart attack?" Sanji teased.

The crew laughed at Sanji's remark and Luffy shut off his Gear 2nd.

_"Just what is he? He should be dead! This Gear 2__nd__ thing... is it the equivalent of a heart attack and thats why it didn't work?... Maybe if I tried Roronoa..." _ Kira put Zoro's name in the Death Note.

Zoro was walking over to go sit down at the edge of the railing when he stopped mid-step. He pounded his fist on his chest and coughed. Zoro's face scrunched up in confusion but soon shook it off and sat down.

"My, Swordsman-san, catching a cold?" Robin asked.

"Nah it just felt like my heart was being squished..." Zoro said.

"Zoro-bro, you to? I mean Luffy-bro just had a Gear 2nd heart attack! Thats SUPERR weird ya know!" Franky said.

"Yohohohoho! Thats quite strange! I wonder if I'll get a heart attack to! Oh wait... I don't have a heart!"

_"WHAT IS WITH THESE PEOPLE!" _Kira thought.

" Light-san. What's that book?" Robin asked.

"Oh... this? Its nothing. Don't pay attention to it."

"A book? That's boring." Zoro said as he popped behind Kira.

Zoro snatched the book from Kira's hand and flipped to the first page. Names, names and more names. Zoro vaguely noticed the fact that Light was jumping at him and trying to get the book, and he tossed it into the sea.

"MY DEATH NOTE!" Light said as he dove into the sea after it, but drowned down there and died.

**I'm sorry! I just had to end it like that! It seemed so fitting and funny! Don't hate me... **

**If you were wondering, yes Luffy's Gear 2****nd** is technically a heart attack and Zoro didn't get affected by it... because he's Zoro. And Zoro is awesome. No going against that. XD


	2. Other Strawhats

**Hii!I bet you didn't expect another chapter, eh? I dunno, I was bored, remembering stuff about this fanfic, and I thought, Heeyy why not make a new chapter cuz y not. Lol, so anyway, here it is! Hope you like it! **

_...Ok from last chapter Light didn't drown and die, he just swam into the water, fetched his book, came out half drowning and Sanji got him out of the water..._

**_(Kira_**** POV)**

I sat up on the strange ship's deck, coughing up water...

"What... the ... heck...Roronoa..." I gasped.

"Che. Its just a book... sheesh."

After recovering from the freaking near-death experience, I asked the orange haired girl for her name again.

"I'm Nami."

"That's it? Just Nami? Last name?"

"Don't have one... now, if you ask for any more info, it'll cost you~."

"Ok... Uhh... Cyborg guy, what about you?"

The metal guy thought to himself, considering something, before he said "Ore wa... SUUUUPPPEEERRR FFRRAAANNKKKYYYYYYY~~~" **(Ore wa means I am, btw)**

"..No last name either?"

The cyborg thought for a second. "Nope."

"Ok... Any one else who doesn't have a last name?!"

The blond dude, long nose guy, and the..sk-k-keleton .. raised their hands.

"...Ok... W-What about you, Ms?"

The woman looked up from her book. "I'm afraid that's none of you're business, unless you want every bone in you're body broken by my hands, then cooked by Sanji-san, who will be more than happy to cook them, right, Sanji?"

"YES~! ROBIN~CHWAN~!"

I looked at the book worm in disgusted awe.

_"G-God dammit... I can't kill them without they're last names... I-I... How do I get out of here..." _I thought.

I saw the... Racoon? Reindeer? Whatever it was playing with the long nose thing. _"Wait... The Death Note doesn't work on animals, does it?!"_

I sighed in defeat. Well, I as stuck in a crazy world with monsters and no way of killing people. Great. Just great. Cant be any worse. Then I look out to sea and see a little raft with a short black haired guy with a white shirt and blue jeans.

Ha. Just got worse. Aw sh-

**Heheh... Well that happened.. :D... Now that I look at it, this could turn into a weird little story, eh? Review if you want more randomness! I may post more depending on what you guys think! **

**P.S. Franky was thinking about his name, cuz his real name is Cutty Flam, but he ended up just using Franky.**

**Hope you liked it~!**


	3. Devil Fruits

**Wow! Looks like you guys like this and want it to continue, nee? Haha well here's the next chapter! Before we start, I just wanna get some thing straight... I'm not even completely sure how this chapter happened... Me and my sis kinda just thought this up. If you guys want this chapter to have meaning in the next chapter, pls tell me, because its pretty ridiculous... And also, I don't have an update schedule, I just write when I get ideas. Oh, and in the last chapter, someone mentioned that you don't need a last name for it to work, but actually, Light wanted to kill Misa and needed her last name but didn't have it. And if you think of it, all of them have last names. Nami's family are unknown, but they had last names. Usopp's parents have got to have a last name. At least his mom might... Sanji's parents are has a last name though. Anyway, here's the long awaited chapter! **

_"Oh crap..."_ Light thought as he saw the boat in the distance holding his long since seen frenemy.

"BOAT PERSON! HOY!" A certain gomu ningen **(rubberman) **said as he stretched his arms and reached for the boat.

Kira would've treasured the look on L's face when he was slingshot if he wasn't almost as shocked as L was.

"AH! OI! LUFFY!"

"Ah... Gomen, Zoro... Shishishi..."

Zoro groaned as he sat up with pieces of the mini raft on him, pushing the new person off his legs.

L stood up shocked, as he looked around and observed his new surroundings. His eyes landed on Kira, and he immideately went on guard.

"HI! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! What's your name?!"

"My name is L. And you shouldn't say your full name around _him!" _

"Ehh? Whaddoyamean?"

"Yes, L-san. I would also like to know exactly that as well. I believe it has to do something with that book of his, right?" The archeologist stared at the newcomer with cold and deducing eyes.

"Yes. You seem like a smart woman. You'd make a good detective."

"Thank you." Robins eyes softened slightly, starting to respect this new 'L' person.

L looked towards Kira. "Has he killed any of you?"

"AHH!? KILLED!?"

"A MURDERER!?"

L looked towards the racco- reindeer and gobli- long nosed sniper.

"Yes quite. That's exactly what he is. Now, before I answer your question, madam, can you answer a few of mine?"

"Yes, of course. My name is Robin, by the way."

"I'm glad to have met you, Robin. Finally someone that seems smarter than most. First off, this is not my original home world so, where am I? Also, who are you all? And finally, what is your relation to Light Yagami?"

"You are in the Grand Line, one of the most dangerous places in our world. We are here since my captain, the man who brought you aboard, has an ambition out here. So do many of the rest of us nine. I already introduced myself, and I am an archeologist. You have already met our captain. The sleeping green haired man is Zoro, a swordsman. The orange haired woman over there is our navigator, Nami. The long nosed man is our sniper, Usopp. The fuzzy little reindeer is our doctor, Chopper. The skeleton, is our musician Brook. The robot-man is our shipwright Franky. The blond is our chef Sanji. And last, we just met Yagami-san a few minutes ago."

When being introduced, each of the crew members gave their greetings, grunts, cheers, and yohoho's. L greeted them back appropriately.

"Its nice to meet you all. You all seem like likable people. And to answer your question, Robin, his book, when you write someone's name in it, while knowing what they look like, they will die from a heart attack in the next 40 seconds. They're deaths can change if you specify exactly how they die, and when they die."

"Ooooooh so that's why my gear second acted up! It was from his book!"

"Gear second?"

"L-san, in our world there are these things called devils fruits that grant you a power in exchange for your ability to swim. My captain is a rubber man."

"Oh, I see... I'm quite intruiged by these devil fruits. Is there any chance I can get my hands on one?"

"Yeah! I asked Nami to take us to Devil Fruit island!"

"Yeah, our captain makes weird requests like that sometimes. It took us so off course though!"

"Well I said we're going there Nami! Captains orders!"

"Oi! Luffy! Don't use your captains orders thing on Nami-swan!"

"Its fine, Sanji-kun. I need to map the island anyway..."

"That's right, love cook, now leave our captain be." Zoro grumbled, half sleeping still."

"Baka marimo!"

Zoro didn't reply, so Sanji assumed it was a dream-influenced reaponse that he couldn't get a fight out of.

And, throughout all this, Light sat in a corner, shocked, confused and scared.

_"Devil Fruit? I want one! Maybe there's a power to make me see other peoples names!"_

So, now that two more people wanted to go to the island. Throughout the few days they were taking to get to the island, everyone became more comfortable with each other. Except for L and Kira. They were still cautious of eachother. But they got along well with the others. Light got mad-like srs mad- when Luffy was playing with his book in the kitchen and "accidentally" lit his book on fire, wanting to see if they could boil. He got an earful from both Sanji and Kira. But, as always, it was hard to stay mad long at the hyperactive, innocent captain. Light thought that in a world like this, his book would be useless... Its not like he could just ask every person their name in the middle of a battle, in this extreme world. And with the book gone, Kira became less... Kira. Light slowly retuned to himself. L warmed up to him, just a bit, without needing to worry about the murder book. Then, after a few days...

"HOY! MIIINNNAAAAAA! ISLAAAND!"

And they all got off and set on their adventure through the new island.

The island was basically rows of trees. With paths in the middle. That's it. Not a lot of them had fruit. The fruits that were there weren't devil fruits.

Until the crew went deeper in the island. There were rows upon rows of sooo maanny devil fruits. Light and L went running through, amazed by the looks of the fruits.

"Oi! You guys should look through the devil fruit books and see if you can find the one you want!" Sanji called them, to no avail. They were so emmersed in the activity.

"So, all you gotta do is take a bite put of these, and last through the taste?"

"Yeah! Just don't eat two!"

"And the rows are categorized by type, right?"

"Yup! Zoan are ones that let you turn into a specific animal. Paramecia give you.. Well I guess those are just misc. And Logia let you turn Into an element of a sort!"

L ran into the paramecia section while Kira went for Zoan.

"Baka! Come read the book guide!"

"NO!"

Light picked out a multicoloured-carrot-looking "veggie fruit". L picked out a pink and white one, claiming it looked like cake.

"You guys sure you want those? No more swimming, and you can't go back on your decision after..."

"Yeah... There are other ways to fight you know..."

"Yea, but I want a fruit!" They said at the same time, quickly turning and glaring at each other.

Nami facepalmed. _"Looks like another Zoro and Sanji is surfacing..." _

They both took a bite of the fruit, gagging the moment they tasted it. But, they forced themselves to swallow, then threw the rest of the gross thing away as it disintegrated. At first, nothing happened. They waited for a few mins. Then L spoke his thoughts as he craved cake. The next thing they new, the flower beside him was a cake.

"What? A cake! This is interesting..." He picked up the cake and wished it to be a flower. Then willed it to be a cake again. Then money. Money didn't work though... So he turned it into strawberry shortcake this time.

"Sugee! You can turn stuff into cake! Sugge L!"

L gaped at his ability. It was just what he needed. Perfect.

Light started to get jealous. He stared at him. He stared so hard that he didn't feel his emotions become stronger, wanting his ability to change to come faster. Till he did change. He only realized when everyone was rolling on the floor laughing. He looked down.

_"I'm a horse? But why am I rainbow?" _

L was dying on the ground. "K-Kira... You're... A... Hahaha! A ... Unicorn!"

_"Unicorn?"_

Sure enough, there was a horn on his head. A glowing one. He was... He was... Magical!

_"I am... I am... So...-"_

"Magestic! Look at me! Its beautiful!"

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at him.

Luffy stared at him hard... "Well... It... It is pretty cool... He's a pony... A rainbow pony... At least he's not a fish pony, since that's useless... And he's rainbowy! Its cool!"

"Exactly!"

"... Well, as long as you like it..."

"H-Hey, Chopper... How do I... Turn back..."

"Hehehe.. Just imagine your first form, and you'll be normal before you know it!"

When Light was back to normal, and L agreed not to turn important stuff into cake without permission if he can help it, they went back to the ship, satisfied with their trip.

**So, how was it? I found Lights funny... Unicorn lol. Magestic... So magestic... XD so, if you have ideas, pls share them! I need ways to continue! Hope you liked it! Janee!**


End file.
